The Tale of Lady Lionheart
by Sorceress Myst
Summary: An old Final Fantasy VIII fanfic featuring a cracked up Mary Sue OC. Read for educational purposes as this is a good example of what a Mary Sue is. It also features bad use of the French language.
1. Default Chapter

The Tale of Lady Lionheart

By: Sorceress Myst

Sorceress Myst: Hi everyone! I'm Sorceress Myst Dragonspell.

Apprentice Jed: I'm her unfortunate apprentice.

Fagtron: I want my prune milkshake!

Sorceress Myst and Apprentice Jed: EEEWWWWW!

Sorceress Myst: This is my robot assistant Fagtron. She's kinda messed up in the circuits.

Apprentice Jed: And is also the cause of my misery.

Sorceress Myst: Anyway this is my first FF8 ficcy and I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy 8. But I do own…

Fagtron: I know! You own Cara, Alex, Zyri, and Daven.

Apprentice Jed: *gasp* OMG she's getting smarter!

Fagtron: And she owns the flying monkey! He's my friend.

Sorceress Myst: …Spoke too soon. Well enjoy the story! …Or should I say Prologue

               -----------------------------------------------------------------------

          It was a cold and stormy December night in Winhill as three people wait in silence in a candle lit room. Ellone cuddled up in her blanket as Laguna paced around the room.

"Uncle Laguna, is the baby going to be a girl?" Laguna stopped pacing and knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Don't know. We have to wait until the baby comes out of Raine's tummy." He answered while messing up her black hair. Kiros lit another candle and said, "I can't believe your gonna be a father."

"Nether can I. Heck I don't even know how to change a diaper!" Laguna stood up.

"How did a baby get into Raine's tummy?" Ellone asked innocently. Kiros started to laugh, "Yeah 'Daddy', where do babies come from?"

"Um, well …er. I-it all starts when a man and a woman gets married and they decide they want to have a kid of their own. So they …um, ………OUCH! M-my leg's cramping up!"

Suddenly bright light flashed from outside followed closely with a loud clap of thunder. The whole house was shaking from the intensity of the sound. A baby's cry emitted from behind the door and a faint roar could be heard in the distance once everything quieted down.

"I hear the baby!" Ellone cried excitably. They waited for what seemed like an hour until the doctor came out of the bedroom.

"Congratulations Mr. Loire, it's a girl."

"Did you hear that?! I have a daughter!" Laguna shouted as he lifted Ellone (forgetting he had a cramp) and hugged her.

"But," interrupted the doctor, "Your new daughter seems to possess special powers. She is a sorceress."

"W-what? Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so. Rare as it is, it's possible for girls to be sorceresses when they're born. You may see your wife now." Laguna rushed upstairs, leaving Kiros and Ellone behind.

          Raine laid on her bed holding her new child when Laguna came in, "Did you hear?" he nodded slowly.

"I think it could work out if we tell everyone."

"Yeah and then they would avoid her and talk about her behind our backs." She argued.

"Then I'll tell them that little Cara will grow up to be a bad kid and end up killing them if they do." Assured Laguna.

"Cara. I like the name. I want her middle name to be Lionheart, after my father's gunblade."

"Cara Lionheart Loire, our little girl." he mused.

          -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apprentice Jed: That was pitifully short but what do you expect from prologues.

Sorceress Myst: So what do ya think? The next chapter will be longer and yes the original characters of FF8 will still be in here.

Fagtron: Now go review and be sure to tell Sorceress Myst that I'm the bestest assistant ever created or I'll send the pyromaniacs tribe after you

Apprentice Jed: And then I'll pour water on all of them and stuff you in that silver cage.

Fagtron: Never mind!

Sorceress Myst: Look out for the next chapter. C ya!


	2. 4 Years Later

Chapter 2

_(Four years later)_

Sorceress Myst: I'm back with another chapter! (silence) Wow, it's really quiet when your crew is off on vacation. (thinks for a second) …YES! Anyways, in later chapters, there will be Squinoa, Selvine, Saifuu, Zell + Library Girl, and of course there will be Quistis and …well that can be a surprise, I've said too much. You will have to find out in later chapters. Now before I leave you to go read the story, I probably need to remind you that I do not own anything related to FF8 *sniff* not even a gunblade.

        ---------------------------------------------------------

          It was a hot, breezy day as the battle raged on. Beads of sweat trickled down the man's dark skin before he raised his Katal and delivered the final blow to the caterchipillar. The monster howled in pain, then curled up as it died. Kiros wiped the blood off his daggers and continued on his journey to Winhill. He received a letter from Laguna a few days ago, asking if he could help with this monster problem that has been terrorizing the town. After sighing and shaking his head, Kiros asked his boss for a week long vacation, and then left to go help his friend he hasn't seen in four years. Knowing Laguna, this 'monster problem' could just be Ellone and Cara running amok from his lack of discipline. Either way, it would be great to see them again. He reached the town gates and found the streets empty and silent.

"Maybe there really is a monster problem." He muttered as he passed the flower field. Soon tapping sounds could be heard. The sound grew louder as he came closer to the town square. Up ahead was a little girl in a long dark blue skirt with tiny white flowers printed on it and a white shirt with puffy sleeves, skipping rope in front of Laguna's house. She looked just like a mini Laguna in a dress, but on closer inspection you can see that she has her mother's facial features. Even her glossy black hair covered part of her face like Laguna's. She continued jumping up and down, gazing straight ahead as if she was waiting for something. Suddenly, she stopped and stared at Kiros with her emerald green eyes.

"Hello Uncle Kiros." She said in a cheerful, but quiet voice. Then she raised her hand and closed her eyes. A clap of thunder was heard, followed by a charred Bite Bug landing by his feet. 

"Cara! There you are!" Laguna ran outside, picked her up, and hugged her, "You're in a lot of trouble little lady! Your mother would like to have a word with you."

"Aw man!" she complained as she was set back down on the ground, then she gathered up her jump rope and went inside.

"…Uh, Hi Laguna." greeted Kiros while scratched his head as Laguna faced him. "You said somethin' about a monster?"

"Kiros! Great to see ya! Come on in."  

          Inside the pub, the room began dimming as rain clouds covered the early afternoon sunlight. A seven year old Ellone was kneeling on the counter, putting away dishes as Cara sat on a stool with Raine scolding her. Ellone waved at Kiros when he entered.

"Once this monster is gone, you will not go monster hunting with your father for a week! Understand?" Her light blue eyes were seething with anger once Cara looked away.

"…Yes ma'am…" Raine picked her up and placed her on the ground, then turned to Ellone who was climbing off the counter.

"Thank you for helping sweetie." She said as she patted her on the head, "Now go take your sister upstairs and get ready for your nap."

"Okay!" she chirped in response before grabbing Cara's hand and practically dragged her upstairs. Raine said her greetings to Kiros before she pulled out a wet rag from the sink and proceeded to wipe the bar when Kiros and Laguna sat down.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh…? I mean, it's gonna be kinda lonely on patrols without my 'Assistant-in-Training'." Laguna lifted his hands of the bar as she furiously scrubbed the area.

"I'm glad she is learning the responsibilities of a job, but we are spoiling her. She is getting too overconfident to fight." She threw the rag back into the sink.

"Actually, I think she can handle herself pretty well." Kiros said while Raine walked around the bar and sat in a chair in front of Laguna.

"Well, she can handle the small fry 'round here, but the monster we're talking about has killed 5 chocobos and murdered 2 soldiers randomly." Explained Laguna as he turned away from the bar and leaned against it.

"And the worst thing is that we don't know what is attacking us." Raine added. Kiros looked doubtful, "…hmmm…Are you sure we can defeat this thing?"

""Don't worry!" assured Laguna, "I'm sure those faeries will show up before we fight it."

          As the adults were discussing the current situation of the town, Cara was planning her escape. Elle was looking for two pillows and blankets while she opened the window that was the closest to the corner of the room and tied her jump rope to a nail outside. She glanced behind her to find Ellone gone. Cara was on the windowsill and was about to climb out until a hand shot out and pulled her back inside.

"Cara! Raine and Uncle Laguna said you can't go outside. You can't go fight that monster by yourself!" Elle scolded.

"I'm not going to fight it and I'm not going alone!" she argued as she clung to the light blue material of Elle's dress to stop her from telling the adults.

"But, you'll get hurt and we will all be very sad. I know you hate it when we're sad…" She started to act like she was crying causing Cara to look worried.

"Don't cry Elle, I'll stay!" Cara hugged her.

"R-really?" she wiped away the fake tears, Cara responded by nodding her head, "Okay, now let's go take our nap!"

Elle watched her crawl into the sheets and close her eyes. Soon she began to feel tired and followed the suit. With one last glance at Cara, she let her eyes droop until she fell completely asleep. Cara opened her eyes and grinned.

"Nighty night Sis." She whispered before she kissed her on the forehead. Now that Elle was out of the way, nothing could stop her from climbing down the jump rope and jump to the ground below. The alley was darker than usual because of the thick thunder clouds that were gathering in the sky and for the mind of a four year old, it was getting kind of scary. Suddenly, Cara heard rustling from behind a piece of cardboard that leaned against her house. She raised her hand and readied a thunder spell, but relaxed when she realized it was her friend Alex. The board tumbled over to reveal a child size hole that he was climbing out of. Alex's leg caught on a loose nail causing his jeans to rip.

"Oh no! Dad's gonna be mad!" he complained as he surveyed the damage. He brushed back black, jagged bangs from his dark blue eyes before he reached into the hole to pull out something.

"I finally got away from dad, but I didn't see yoo outside so I went down there to get yoo're gunblade. …It's really scary in yoo're basement." He explained as she helped him pull out the object. The gunblade suddenly slid out causing them to fall across the alley way. They immediately forgot their pain once they laid eyes on the Lionheart. Its silver metal shimmered in the dim light when Cara picked it up. The gunblade was bigger than she was, but it was light enough for her to carry. 

"Did yoo get the potions?" she asked as she lifted the Lionheart to her shoulder.

"Yeah, I gots three potions, one ether, two antidotes, and one phoenix down with my birthday money." He answered. She gave him a quizzical look, "How much Gil did yoo get for yoo're 5th birthday?"

"Ummm….lots. I can only count to 10." He held up eight fingers. A door closed and sounds of footsteps drew closer.

"My daddy and Uncle Kiros is coming." She whispered. They hid behind the cardboard piece as Laguna and Kiros walked by.

"…Elle and Cara are growing up fast. Cara already has a boyfriend." Laguna bragged to Kiros.  

"Hey!" she shouted quietly as she got up only to be pulled down by Alex.

"So who's the lucky boy?" inquired Kiros.

"Our neighbor's kid. His name is Alex. …"

"What!?" Now it was Alex's turn to be pulled back down. Once their voices faded away, Cara and Alex came out of their hiding place looking a little peeved. After a moment of cooling down, Cara walked to the end of the alley.

"Let's go before my daddy finishes his patrol." She ordered, Alex started to look doubtful, "Are yoo sure we can fight this thing?"

"For the bazillionth time, we are going to mark the place where the monster sleeps and then go lead daddy to it! …But are yoo sure yoo want to come along?" she asked, with a little regret.

"I can't fight, but I can give yoo potions so I won't leave yoo now." He replied as he walked up to her, "But breaking yoo're promise to yoo're mom…yoo're crazy." After he said 'your crazy' Cara's eyes widened, then she stared at her feet and softly said, "I know…"

"Come on, we have to hurry. My mommy will be going upstairs soon." She muttered, looking up at the window for a brief moment. Ellone's head popped out of the opening.

"You're in BIG trouble now Cara! You lied!" She yelled.

"RUN!!!" cried Alex. They ran out of the alley, past the bridge, and turned right at the Chocobo crossing, past the flower fields, not knowing they were heading towards danger.

          Thunder rumbled across the green field as Cara and Alex trudged through the long grass that came up to their waists.

"Hey Cara, I think a storm's coming." Cara, who is never afraid of thunderstorms, replied with, "So?"

"Well if a storm is coming, then it's gonna rain..."

"So?"

"I want it to rain. I like the rain." She only stared at him in response to that remark. Warm winds blew at their ebony hair and made Cara's skirt billow. They continued on, walking against the wind, until they spied a dead caterchipillar and a small animal. They stopped on a hilltop to examine the little beast. It looked like a lion cub with silver fur and two tiny bumps on its back, showing that it will grow wings soon.

"Did it kill the caterchipillar by itself?" She shrugged in response to Alex's question. Everything was silent as they watched the creature, but the silence was short lived as lighting and thunder spread across the sky, followed by heavy rain.

"Are yoo happy now? It's raining." Alex gave her the cheesiest smile he could think of, "Yup!"

"We gotta go find that monster. …What? What are yoo looking at?" She turned to the direction he was staring and came face to face with that lion cub. Slowly and hesitantly, Cara raised her hand and scratched it behind the ears. It began purring, making them both giggle and forget the fact that they were drenched.

"Aw, he so cute!" She exclaimed as Alex joined her in petting the animal. The cub's eyes shot open and started growling at a hideous monster that was charging towards them. It was a huge dog like beast with bloodshot eyes and rusty brown fur. Dried blood was matted into his fur and his mouth was foaming. Cara immediately summoned a thunder spell, but it only slowed him down for a second. Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her away just as the beast almost pounced on her. They were about to run as quick as they can, but a flash of silver caused them to fall over. The cub clung to the beast's face, leaving deep gashes as it was torn off.

"Oh-no!" cried Cara as the monster was about to eat the injured cub. She swung the Lionheart at the monster's outstretched claw, making it back away from the tiny creature. She swung it again and this time she pulled the trigger. It howled in pain and reared back. Alex pushed her out of the way as the beast tried to pin her to the ground. Its bloody claw held him in place and its good claw was raised so it could strike. Cara got up as quick as she could, but she couldn't regain her balance so she could save Alex in time.

"WATER!" A blast of water shot the monster 10 feet away from them. The beast landed and seemed to fall unconscious.

"Alex!" Cara hugged him, "H-how'd yoo do that?"

"I-I don't know…. Do ya think I could have magic powers like you?"

"Maybe…" She helped him up. The lion cub finally managed to get up and limped towards them. Alex kneeled down and applied a potion to its leg. The cub showed its gratitude by rubbing against their legs and purred. The rain stopped and everything was silent again until a low growl emitted from the monster. It slammed its claws down causing a mini earthquake to make everyone fall down. Alex and Cara could only close their eyes and back away as the monster charged towards them once again. Suddenly, a machine gun was heard and the monster finally died. They looked behind them to find an angry Laguna and Kiros with his arms crossed. With one glace at each other, they hugged Laguna's legs.

"Thank yoo, thank yoo! Yoo are the bestest daddy!"

"Yoo are my hero sir!"

"…Cara, you're grounded." She lets go and falls back on the ground, "…Alex, you're father and I are gonna discuss a proper punishment for you." Alex copies Cara.

"But!" They shouted in unison. Laguna just raised his hand to cut them off and to Kiros's surprise, he spoke to them in French and they answered back. 

"Non mais, vous avez désobéi à et maintenant vous devez payer le prix. Maintenant rentre." (No buts, you disobeyed and now you must pay the price. Now go home.)

"Oui le monsieur…" (Yes sir) they slowly began walking home.

"You taught them that crazy language of yours?" Laguna faced him, looking a little upset.

"It's French! I thought it would be educational for them. I know a dead language won't get them far in life, but it's a start-. Hey, what's that?" The children, who were not that far away, looked behind them to find that tiny silver creature following them.

"Oh!" she picked up the creature, "He saved our lives. ...Can we keep him?"

"Yeah! He looks so cool!" He ruffled the cub's fur. Kiros cleared his throat, "Are you sure Raine would like a wild animal in her house?"

"Oh yeah...better ask your mother, Cara."

"Aw man!"

    **************************************

"Oh Cara! Thank heavens you're safe!" Raine hugged her and Cara wiped away her tears.

"Mommy don't cry." Raine let go and Elle ran up to her and gave her a tight hug, "You caused our crying!"

"S-sorry...can't breathe..." Cara glanced at Alex who was in a tight embrace with his father. His father is a very tall man with black hair, sapphire eyes, and a thin black beard.

"Cara's mother and I decided on a three week punishment for you two." he told his son, "What were you thinking, boy? You do not have enough skills to participate in a battle."

"Yes he does!" Cara's eyes widened as she realized she raised her voice to an adult, "...sir" she added meekly.

"I-I cast a water spell at the monster" Alex responded timidly. Ellone blinked one, then shook her head, causing her short black hair to hit her face, "Raine, is there such a thing as a sorcerer?"

"I-I don't know..."

"His mother was a sorceress..." His father admitted, "…so I guess it's possible."

"Hey, what's that scratching sound?" Elle inquired as she opened the door. The lion cub entered and Elle immediately ran to Laguna.

"Mommy, can we keep him?" Cara asked, clasping her hands until they were white. Raine sighed, "Cara, how many times have I told you not to bring wild animals home"

"Please woman! I'm on my knees!" She shouted as she kneeled down. Raine shot an accusing glare at Laguna. His eyes widened and he waved is arms, "Don't look at me, I didn't teach her that!" 

"Alex," Alex's father said accusingly when he dragged his feet and stared at the ceiling, "You been watching that show again haven't you?"

"But Jason is funny!" he whined. Cara stood up and wrapped her arms around Raine's legs, "Pretty please?"

"Please, oh darling wife whom I love very much." Laguna begged. She briefly stared at Cara then Laguna.

"You too?" she sighed, "Okay you can keep him, but you better take good care of him."

"I promise!" she grinned and Laguna kissed Raine on the cheek.

"Cara, what are yoo gonna name him." She glanced at the cub then answered Alex.

"I'm gonna call him …Griever."

   ----------------------------------------- 

Sorceress Myst: So what do ya think? The next chapter will start at Winhill's Flower Festival. C ya then!


End file.
